1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a task mapping method of a network-on-chip (NoC) semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication and information technology (IT) has rapidly developed. In the IT field, the improvement in integration and performance of system-on-chip (SoC) devices has become an important issue. In particular, CMOS image sensors (CIS) and image signal processors (ISP), which are capable of processing ultra high definition (UHD: 4K and 8K) in the image multimedia field, require high functionality, high resolution, and high performance, and therefore data traffic has rapidly increased. Examples of SoC devices include network-on-chip (NoC) semiconductor devices that are capable of increasing communication efficiency by using through-silicon-vias (TSV). However, NoC semiconductor devices generate a lot of heat due to high power consumption.
In order to solve the heat generation problem, a cooling device has been developed in consideration of thermal design power (TDP) specifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,743,703 discloses a heat control method that uses throttling, but does not disclose a solution for efficiently performing heat control of the NoC ser conductor device.